UA’s Halloween Event
by nushiewrites
Summary: The kid of Class 1-A are so excited about celebrating Halloween. Just why did Aizawa have to crush their dreams? "Mr. Aizawa," Asui started, now standing right beside him, "The class and I were wondering if we could go outside campus for Halloween next week to trick or treat."... [Aizawa] sure as hell already knew he wasn't letting these kids out of UA... Aizawa responded flatly,


Aizawa was sitting in the kitchen of the 1-A dorms doing work on his laptop, drinking a steaming cup of tea, and silently watching the 1-A kids in the living room. He knew something was up. They had been conspiring for a few days now, and he had to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't rush into trouble again. They were whispering among each other, seemingly having an argument, and started glancing towards Aizawa. Oh, great. They were either catching on of him knowing that they're planning something, or they're planning on talking to him. It was a lose-lose situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Asui move to approach him. They were probably trying to figure out whom to send out, to see which student is his favorite. Well, unlucky for them, he doesn't play favorites, but Asui is a good student, honest, strong, and unlike most of the class, she doesn't get into trouble. "Mr. Aizawa," Asui started, now standing right beside him, "The class and I were wondering if we could go outside campus for Halloween next week to trick or treat. Our argument for going without supervision is that besides Bakugo and Todoroki, we all have our provisionals and would be able to protect them should anything happen. We would stay together as one big group, and never stray aside. We would also be willing to go with supervision if you would allow it." Aizawa pondered over the proposition. He sure as hell already knew he wasn't letting these kids out of UA. But supervision he would consider... However if it was 20 students he wouldn't be enough to protect all of them, considering USJ, and he knew some other classes were thinking of similar things too after hearing speculation from their homeroom teachers. So, if a lot of classes wanted to go out then there wouldn't be a good enough student to teacher ratio, and one of them could get hurt again, and it'd be his fault, and he couldn't let his students get hurt again, he loved them too much, and- Aizawa took a deep breath. Now was not the time to panic.

Aizawa responded flatly, "No."

"But we'll be careful!" Jirou shouted across the room.

"Really careful!" Kirishima supplied.

"Not even with supervision?" Kouda signed.

"No, not even with supervision, because it doesn't matter how careful you all are. There's too many of you for me to keep track of. It's dangerous," Aizawa said, sighing.

"He's right you guys. The class's safety is the most important thing. We can just... celebrate on our own," Yaoyorozu said a little forlornly.

"Listen to your Vice President. Now if that's the only thing you've been scheming about, I'll going. Do not even try to leave campus or I will expel you. Am I clear?" Aizawa asked sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa," The class responded, looking very upset. Aizawa sighed as he took his things and headed to the teacher's lounge. He loves these kids as if they were his own, and it hurt him to see that disappointment fall upon them. They had been thrust too early into the world of heroism, fear, and violence, and they deserved to be able to be kids for a day, but he just couldn't let himself put them in any risk of danger. Aizawa walked in to the teacher's lounge, put his laptop and tea down, and plopped down into his chair with another sigh. What could he do?

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" Yamada asked, his voice just loud enough to cause Aizawa to wince. "Oh, sorry 'bout that," Yamada said, much quieter this time.

"My class," Aizawa sighed.

"What reckless trouble did they get into this time?" Yamada joked. Aizawa glared at him.

"This time, they stayed _out_ of trouble," Aizawa said, with a tinge of bitterness towards Yamada.

"So what is it then?"

"They wanted to leave UA for Halloween to go trick or treating, because they're kids, but I had to tell them no because of safety. But Mic, they're kids. They deserve this, but I can't let them go out," Aizawa huffed.

"Man, when did you get so attached to this class, Eraser? You're never like this." Aizawa gave Yamada a pointed look.

"Well, grape kid needs improvement, I might expel him actually, but besides for him, they each have so much potential and they've already been thrust into the world of heroics before they should have. It's... the type of circumstances that make you get attached to a class," Aizawa rubbed his temples, "I could do something and give them a good Halloween without letting them outside, but I don't know if I should or if Nedzu would even allow it."

"Well, what is it?"

"I could organize a UA event for the kids and have trick or treating by having each of the dorm buildings from every department give out candy," Aizawa said.

"So why don't you do that," Yamada asked. Aizawa groaned.

"Because then everyone will know I care, instead of no one knowing... And I care about my pride about as much as I care about my kids." Yamada put on a face of fake disbelief, gasped, and asked with mock hurt, "And what am I to you? Has our marriage meant nothing after all these years? Am I really just nobody, Eraser?" Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You really are nobody, Mic," Aizawa said flatly and sarcastically. Yamada chuckled a bit, and started back on his work while Aizawa did the same. After quite a bit, Yamada poked Aizawa. "What is it?" Aizawa asked, slight annoyance lacing his voice.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, my favorite listener. I was thinking-"

"That's new," Aizawa said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Yamada exclaimed, even though he wasn't even offended. It was part of their routine banter. "Anyway, so what if gave the proposal about the UA Halloween event to Nedzu, that way no one has to know it was you?"

Aizawa stopped what he was doing and gave Yamada a rare smile, one that was only reserved for him, and his only response was "God, I love you."

After classes ended that day, Aizawa sat down with Yamada in the cafeteria as he explained the full plan of the UA Halloween Event and how best to explain it to Principal Nedzu, so he would agree. Aizawa walked Yamada to Nedzu's office, all the while calming him down from his qualms about Nedzu's endless tea. When Yamada went in, Aizawa stayed near the exit, waiting for Yamada, and calmly worked on creating some lesson plans for the next week.

Yamada, on the other hand, was not calm at all as he stepped into Principal Nedzu's office, already handed with his first steaming cup of tea.

"So, you're here to talk about the Halloween Event that Eraserhead planned, but he didn't want to have the credit for it, correct?" Nedzu said sternly, bringing back Yamada to his school days where he'd be sent to Principal Nedzu's office for accidentally rupturing the eardrum of another student. (The teacher thought it was on purpose.) Yamada shuddered. He was not fond of this office.

"Y-Yes, That is why I'm here," Yamada stammered, scared of any tension lingering in the air.

Unexpectedly, Nedzu smiled as best as he could, and exclaimed cheerfully, "Perfect! It's already approved! Each dorm building will hand out candy to any students from any other dorm who says 'Trick or Treat.' Perhaps there could also be a party in the auditorium. Since Halloween falls on a Tuesday, we'll have the festivities start at 6pm and last until 9:30pm so the students still have time to do homework and get a healthy amount of sleep. Well," Nedzu put down his cup of tea, and Yamada followed suit, "It's settled. Now go out there and tell Eraserhead that it's approved, and yes all the credit will go to you, Present Mic. Bye now!" Nedzu was all but shoving Yamada out of the door, and it made his nerves slightly worsen even though the encounter was over. _Nedzu and his scary intelligence quirk_ , Yamada thought as he left the room.

Aizawa was extremely joyful about the approval of the Halloween Event, but he didn't let it show: he had a reputation to maintain as the uncaring, strict teacher. The staff meeting that day was more of the same, but it also announced UA's very first Halloween Event.

During homeroom the next morning, Aizawa sighed as he activated his quirk so everyone would get the sign to _Be quiet now or you're expelled!_ He then went on with the boring drone of morning announcements, leaving the Halloween Event for last, for the sole reason of the utter chaos that that announcement would have.

"UA will be holding a Halloween Event on the 31st. That is all," He said in monotone. And just as he expected, his kids erupted in questions and cheers and other noise. He groaned, activated his quirk once more, and yelled "Quiet down!" Seeing that everyone was silent once again, he said gruffly, "If you have any questions, raise your hand and ask them," He glanced at the time, "Ah, unfortunately for you all, it seems that it's time for Midnight's lesson, so ask your questions later," and with that, Aizawa took his escape into his sleeping bag.

Once classes were over, he was bombarded with a million questions from all his kids, but only answered one. "Hagakure is the only one with the correct question. All of yours are too specific. She asked 'What is the Halloween Event?' In the Halloween Event, students can go trick or treating to all the other dorm buildings and get candy. There will also be a party in the auditorium. It will last from 6pm to 9:30pm." Aizawa then proceeded to leave the room, and smiled in fondness for his kids. This smiling was something that has been happening rather a lot lately, and it was peculiar for Aizawa.

It was Halloween night, and 1-A was all dressed up: Uraraka was a witch, Midoriya was a ghost, Iida was a zombie, and Aizawa, surprisingly, dressed up as a mummy. Aizawa was leaning against the wall of the auditorium, watching the kids of UA, watching the kids of 1-A, watching _his_ kids smile, laugh, and just be kids for a night. It brought a warm feeling to Aizawa's heart. He covered his soft smile with the tape from the mummy costume. Yamada, dressed as a bat, walked up to Aizawa, holding two cups of punch, and held one out for his husband. Aizawa took it and laughed.

"What a great costume, Yamada."

"Right? It is great!" Aizawa rolled his eyes, and took a drink from his cup.

"Oh crap, someone spiked this," Aizawa said, his throat burning from his unpreparedness of ingesting alcohol. Yamada took a drink from his cup and grimaced.

"Oh boy, that's a lot of vodka. I'll go replace the punch." Yamada threw away his and Aizawa's punch and came back after around half an hour with two new cups of just punch. Aizawa sipped it.

"Much better...," he whispered.

Yamada stared at him.

"So are you ever gonna take credit for all of this?" He asked gesturing around vaguely.

Aizawa looked at Yamada with a mock affronted look, smirked, and sarcastically said, "Me? Why would I do such a thing as to create a Halloween Event?" I'm just the strict teacher who expels everyone."


End file.
